


Whumptober 2020 - 30 - Wound Reveal

by DinerGuy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftermath of a fight, Family, Friendship, Gen, Head trauma, Hidden Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Ohana, Unconscious, Whump, Whumptober 2020, unwanted blame, worried friends, wound reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinerGuy/pseuds/DinerGuy
Summary: Blinking, Magnum glanced down, then blinked again in surprise at the red stain spreading along the fabric. He suddenly wondered how he had never noticed until then.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950892
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Whumptober 2020 - 30 - Wound Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Short and... sweet?—Guess it depends who you ask lol but it is Whumptober, so... 0:) —today.

"Seriously, Magnum?"

Higgy didn't look happy, but Magnum supposed he couldn't really blame her. She was in charge of making sure the estate stayed in one piece, so he wasn't sure what had gone through her head when she came home to find the place a mess, furniture askew and various decorations broken. Judging from the expression on her face, though, it wasn't good.

"I mean…" he trailed off as he tried to piece his thoughts together. "In my defense, this isn't  _ all _ my fault," he finally managed. For some reason, the words weren't forming as readily as usual, and he was tempted to get distracted trying to figure out exactly why.

"No? And whose is it then?" She crossed her arms.

Magnum's gaze darted to the two Dobermans, sitting angelically on either side of Higgins, and her eyes widened slightly.

"And don't tell me you're going to even  _ try _ to blame the lads!"

Zeus and Apollo seemed to stare back at Magnum sweetly. A total sham and both dogs knew it, Magnum thought sourly. He was pretty sure one of them even winked at him.

"Okay. So… uh…" He was still trying to formulate his thoughts to give her a decent answer, but they seemed to get stuck somewhere between his brain and his mouth. He could feel his frown deepen as he swallowed hard. His head was pounding, keeping him from being able to think straight. "You see…" he started before trailing off again. When he swallowed again, something in his side started throbbing painfully.

Higgins sighed. "Really, Magnum," she said with a shake of her head. But then she tilted her head as something crossed her face.

Magnum wasn't exactly sure what it was. Concern? Annoyance? Probably the second, if he had to guess. "What?" he asked, surprised when his words came out much less steadily than intended.

Okay, she definitely looked concerned. Her gaze was fixed somewhere around his lower abdomen, and her eyes had widened slightly again. "Magnum, is that  _ blood _ on your shirt?"

What?

Blinking, he glanced down, then blinked again in surprise at the red stain spreading along the fabric. He suddenly wondered how he had never noticed until then.

The blood seemed to be originating from somewhere on his side. He reached down and tentatively prodded at the general area that seemed to be at fault, only to gasp in surprise at the pain that flashed up his chest.

When he pulled his hand away, it was wet and sticky.

In a split second, Higgins had snapped into damage-control mode. "Sit down," she ordered, already pulling her phone from her back pocket. "I'm calling an ambulance."

The pounding in Magnum's head had flared with a vengeance the minute the pain had finally registered with him. He gave up trying to think too hard and just settled for the first snarky comment that came to mind instead. "Aw, Higgy, I didn't know you cared."

Her eyebrow rose. "I can assure you I am much more concerned about Mr. Masters' floor than I am anything else." Her statement was negated by the concern dancing in her eyes, but that didn't stop Magnum from grinning lazily at her.

"Nah…" He raised a hand to wave off any concern, even if it was unspoken—and then frowned as the limb was slow to respond to the command. "'m fine," he told her, although even he couldn't help but notice the falter in his voice. He knew there was no way  _ she _ missed it. He was about to try again when he felt his knees start to tremble.

That wasn't good.

As his legs gave out on him, Magnum threw out a hand to catch himself on the edge of the counter. Unfortunately, his body had grown even more sluggish in the passing moments, and the only thing his failed attempt to lean against the counter accomplished was to create the perfect storm of forward momentum meeting immovable surface.

His head connected with the edge of the marble, and he was unconscious before he hit the floor.

* * *

When Magnum woke, he half-expected to still be on the floor of the kitchen—more than likely with the twin terrors drooling on his face, just waiting to tear into him at a nod from Higgins. So he was surprised when it wasn't hard, cold tile he felt underneath him but the soft cushion of a mattress and pillows.

He frowned as he shifted slightly, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. When the thought hit him a moment later that he must be in a hospital, it was closely followed by confusion and concern about why that realization took so long. It was nothing to brag about, but he'd been in more hospitals than he cared to count. He should've known right away where he was. The fact that he didn't had him a little worried.

"Hey," came a voice from off to his left.

He looked over slowly—much more slowly than he would've liked, but his first quick movement sent pinpricks of light flashing across his vision and forced him to slow down significantly—and saw Rick sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Hey," Magnum responded, making a face at the effort even that word had taken. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow. "From what I saw from the security recordings, that was a pretty epic fight that went down."

Fight… security… Oh.

The memories came rushing back, and Magnum closed his eyes and groaned. He was too tired to fully process everything, and the strain of suddenly recalling every little detail seemed to overload his brain. His head was pounding even more than it had been a moment ago, and he found himself wishing for the meds the hospital must have him on to kick in a little more. Even if they knocked him out for a while, it would be a completely fair trade that he was more than open to making.

He felt a weight as Rick patted his shoulder but didn't open his eyes to look over. He had other priorities, like not making his head explode.

"You did good, T.M.," Rick said quietly.

Then a thought occurred to Magnum and had his eyes blinking open in concern. "Higgy… She thinks…"

Rick gave a small smile and shook his head. "I don't think you have to worry about that. Just rest, okay?"

Magnum felt like he could probably blame the drugs for the little voice in his head that demanded he set the record straight with Higgins. It wasn't just that she blamed him for making a mess of Robin's house and ruining some of the decor she undoubtedly could rattle off the cost of replacing but that she didn't know what had happened. There were security concerns to address, and she needed to take care of them right away if Magnum couldn't.

After all, what kind of security consultant would he be if the Nest was left open to any other intruders just because he was stuck in the hospital?

"Hey." Rick's voice broke into Magnum's thoughts, looking concerned as Magnum brought his attention back to Rick. "She knows, bro," he said quietly, giving Magnum a stern look. "Don't worry." Then he shook his head and chuckled. "She was here all night, you know. T.C. finally took her home so Kumu could make sure she gets some sleep."

Magnum paused, belatedly remembering Higgins had been out all day before she got home to find the aftermath of the fight. He managed a small nod and finally allowed himself to settle back against the pillows. Then Rick's words fully settled in, and Magnum frowned. "Wait… all night?"

A look flashed across Rick's face. "Yeah. You've been here since yesterday," he replied. "It's almost seven in the evening already—and Jules called us at nine last night, so it's been almost twenty-four hours."

Magnum sighed at that, wincing at the way it pulled at the dull pain in his side, and closed his eyes. It was just too much work to keep them open any longer. He was planning to resume his conversation with Rick in just a minute but then felt the fog of sleep starting to pull him back under the longer his eyes stayed closed.

From somewhere nearby, he could hear the sound of Rick shifting, and the other man's voice sounded like he's miles away when he spoke next.

"That's it, T.M. Rest up. We'll be here when you wake up."

And Magnum didn't intend to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just an excuse for Magnum whump with some Rick being a great friend and being there for him. (It’s been a long week, and I needed this.)


End file.
